


Black Is My Heart

by Shirazkindofgirl



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, Berena Appreciation Week 2018, Day three prompt: Break Up, Elinor is dead, F/F, Minor Character Death, Why Did I Write This?, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirazkindofgirl/pseuds/Shirazkindofgirl
Summary: Elinor is dead. Serena seeks comfort wherever she can find it.





	Black Is My Heart

Serena awoke with a start. Her head pounding, the room spun as she opened her eyes. She flinched, the light piercing through her skull. Closing her eyes, Serena rolled on to her back. The lump under the duvet next to her grunted but did not surface. 

Serena lived for these moments, waking in blissful ignorance before the instant when realisation hit, and Elinor’s death came flooding back to her. Tears pricked at her eyes. Serena bit her lip hard. The pain felt good, a distraction from the knowledge that it had been a week since she buried her only child.

Remnants of the night before drifted through Serena’s memories; the phone call, the bar, the free-flowing alcohol, drinking too much, the hands around her waist, hot breath on her neck, falling into a taxi and finally falling into bed together. Feeling something other than grief and knowing that she could share her pain with someone who understand what she was going through.

The lump next to her shifted again. Somewhere downstairs a door slammed. Footsteps climbing the stairs, coming closer. Serena froze.

The bedroom door opened, Bernie appeared, coffee and pastries in hand.

Taking in the tableau before her, Bernie gasped. Dropping the cups, Bernie fled, the coffee spilling across the carpet in a slow, seeping, dark puddle.

The lump snorted and pulled the duvet back. Edward. Serena drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. Listening for any sign of movement downstairs, Serena heard the front door close, a car door thudded, the familiar sound of Bernie’s car roaring into life and tyres moving on the gravel of her driveway as Bernie drove away. The silence that followed enveloped the room, it was for the best Serena reasoned. She didn’t need to drag Bernie into her pit of despair. Beside her, Edward slept on.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago and intended to post it to my Colours series. I never got around to posting it and then it seemed to fit with BAW's Day Three prompt, so try not to hate me too much!


End file.
